


==>Cronus, think about your weird relationship with Kankri again.

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aranea owns a private school thing, Cronus is trying to help him be a better person, Kankri is a thief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So once again you are thinking of this relationship you have with Kankri, this time you don't have him curled up at your side to tell you to stop it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Cronus, think about your weird relationship with Kankri again.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of back story with Kankri here!

You have this weird relationship with Kankri. You think in the beginning he was just using you but how can you not love him? Yeah he has some problems but most of them have been corrected by him. He tries for you. Yeah he still drugs you with Soper Slime, but it is only once in a while! Yeah he still has trust issues but you know why now because he FINALLY explained some of it!

His father kicked him out when he was sixteen, for three years he has been ‘mooching’ off of Porrim and the Midnight Crew (And Karkat when he moved out of his father’s and in with Sollux and John). Kankri even told you that the last time he had a normal conversation he had with his father was twelve years ago when he was seven and the last time he ‘talked’ with his father was a year and a half ago when he last visited Karkat secretly.

You don’t know if Kankri actually did bring this on himself completely or if it was his father’s complete fault, or a mixture of both. You just know that it is a problem. If Kankri can solve this problem than everything will be ‘perfect’. Kankri always wants to talk to you about his past but he avoids huge areas because he doesn’t like to talk about his father.

It triggers him; you have to be extra careful when trying to have a conversation with him. You have to dance around the subject and other subjects that might be related to it. And a lot of stuff is!

Like his preaching. He told you he liked to preached, but that he stopped doing it because he was always chased away from corners. He likes to talk and you let him but he always feels like he needs to do more.

God you need to find him a job that allows him to talk, to preach, and to teach others about things!

Children. He is always talking about how children don’t understand things. You know someone who needs a teacher at a daycare...school...daycare thing. Kankri would be perfect for it. You should get him an interview. You know it would occupy most of his hours of the day. He would still get home before you and be able to cook a meal for the two of you or talk to y’all friends or do whatever he pleases. It would be good for him and he would be out of harm’s way. It would make him ‘normal’, it would make him happy, it would make you happy.

Yeah you are going to get him an interview.

It will be a big surprise for him and, like you said, will make him happy.

You look for your cell for five minutes and then scroll through the contents.

“Hello,” You smile into the phone, “Aranea, do you still need a teacher?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is some time after 'Kankri, go home'. Kankri never told Cronus about his talk with his father or really any thing concerning his father, so that's why not all of the information Cronus has is correct AND he thinks Kankri just all the sudden decided to stop drugging him on his own of course!  
> Yes Aranea owns some sort of school!  
> Kankri may or may not be teaching there! (In other words, I don't have any stories written about him teaching yet but its an open pit!)


End file.
